


We Are Gonna Be Alright

by Dendroaspis_polylepis



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dendroaspis_polylepis/pseuds/Dendroaspis_polylepis
Summary: Итан просыпается от кошмара, Уилл успокаивает его.





	We Are Gonna Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Are Gonna Be Alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370853) by [CodeZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeZero/pseuds/CodeZero). 



> Перевод одноименной работы с английского языка, если фик вас заинтересовал или хотя бы зацепил идеей поставьте, пожалуйста, Kudos автору.

Разносится тяжелое дыхание, он не мог двинуться даже на сантиметр. Для агента, бывавшего не раз на волоске от смерти, такая ситуация в новинку.

— Пожалуйста, давай начнем сначала, — умолял он.

Он хотел подойти поближе, но рисковать нельзя, ни в коем случае. От этого зависит жизнь дорогого ему человека — жизнь Уилла. Тот стоял в нескольких шагах от него под дулом пистолета. Ситуация довольно неприятная, но Уилл просто смотрел на Итана, в глазах его была уверенность, в том, всё будет хорошо. Зная своего напарника, Итан понимал, что за этой напускной уверенностью кроется страх.

Они много раз говорили о сценариях, где однажды на миссии вероятность смерти одного из них перейдет отметку в 100%. Даже слишком много. Но Итан обещал себе, что такого никогда не произойдет.

Каждый раз, когда они шли на задание, главным приоритетом Ханта была защита стоявшего сейчас на мушке в полуметре от него человека. Даже если тот говорил, что может защитить себя сам, Итан не хотел подчиняться. Потому что это его обязанность — оберегать Уилла от любой опасности и точка.

Неизвестный стоял, направив пистолет на голову Уилла. Лицо этого человека не выражало абсолютно ничего. Он просто смотрел на Итана, ожидая от агента дальнейших действий. Постояв какое-то время, мужчина заговорил:  
— Я хотел бы попросить тебя кое о чем. Но не думаю, что этого будет достаточно.  
Итан тряхнул головой.  
— Я сделаю всё. Без разницы, чего ты хочешь, я сделаю это. Я позабочусь, чтобы тебе этого было достаточно. Только не делай этого, — посмотрев на Уилла, Итан прошептал, — пожалуйста, не надо.

Прошло несколько минут. Мужчина вновь заговорил:  
— Это — единственное, чего будет достаточно для меня, — он нажал на курок, и небольшая пуля вошла чуть ниже виска Уилла. Уже безжизненное тело упало на землю, кровь была повсюду.  
— Нет…

Итан посмотрел вокруг, он находился в спальне. Слева послышался шорох, загорелся свет и через мгновение его лицо находилось в ладонях Уилла.  
— Эй, малыш. Ты в порядке? — спросил Уилл. Он заволновался, когда посмотрел на своего парня: по лицу струился холодный пот, дыхание было тяжелым, как будто тот пробежал несколько миль, в глазах отражался первобытный ужас. Итан что-то шептал, Уилл никак не мог разобрать, что.  
Уилл обхватил ладонями лицо Итана:  
— Что ты говоришь?

Наконец Ханта смог выговорить четко:  
— Ты умер…Умер… — он продолжал бормотать это как мантру.  
Брандт наклонился, прижимаясь лбом к Итану:  
— Нет, не умер. Я жив. Я в безопасности, Итан.  
Итан сгреб Уилла в охапку, уверяя себя, что он на самом деле жив и в безопасности в его объятиях. Вот тогда Уилл услышал всхлипы. Они исходили от Итана, который сотрясался от плача. Уилл обнял в ответ, шепча Итану, что он жив, что всё в порядке.  
— Всё хорошо. Я не умру. Никогда не покину тебя. Никто никогда не сможет отобрать меня у тебя. Всё в порядке, Итан. Я в безопасности. Хорошо? Я так люблю тебя. Очень люблю.  
Итан слушал Уилла, шепчущего чтобы успокоить его, но всё что он мог делать — это обнимать Уилла ещё сильнее. Просто ощущать его в обьятиях.

Бип-бип. Бип-бип.

Негромкий звук заставил Итана медленно открыть глаза, он посмотрел на тумбочку, где стоял пищащий будильник. Это был сигнал к тому, что нужно вставать, идти на работу, брать миссию, вновь спасать мир. Он посмотрел на другую сторону кровати. Пустую сторону кровати.

В этот момент Итан осознал: Уилл мёртв . Умер на миссии три года назад.

Это случилось вновь. Ему снова снился Уилл. Это был прекрасный сон, он смог увидеть любимого, почувствовать его объятия, но…

Это был самый страшный кошмар. Он мог видеть Уилла, улыбающегося и счастливого, а потом звук будильника отобрал у него самое дорогое, что есть на свете. И поэтому утро — это главный ужас его жизни. Всегда происходит одно и тоже: он просыпается и осознаёт, что Уилла больше никогда не будет рядом, что нужно жить с этим. Этот факт жалит сильнее, чем сама смерть.

Итан медленно поднялся с кровати и пошел прямо к шкафу. Открыв ящик и взяв прямоугольную коробку, вернулся на кровать. Уже сидя на кровати он открыл коробку, в ней лежал старый телефон Уилла. Он взял сотовый и включил. Когда он заработал, Итан взял свой мобильник с тумбочки и набрал номер Уилла.

«Привет, это Уильям Брандт. Пожалуйста, оставьте сообщение.»

После звукового сигнала он положил трубку и набрал снова, слушая голос Уилла. Он попросил Бенджи сохранить сотовый Уилла на несколько месяцев после его смерти. Всякий раз, когда у Итана случается такое утро, он просто хватает телефон и звонит.  
Это единственный способ услышать голос Уилла, хотя бы пару секунд.

Так он может помнить его голос.

Так он может почувствовать себя лучше хотя бы ненадолго.

И это — единственный путь заставлять себя жить, когда внутри всё давно мертво.


End file.
